


荣耀屯二三事（7）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（7）

别看一亩田不大，但里头花头可是多，什么青瓜黄瓜丝瓜苦瓜一应俱全，光是萝卜就有好几种，是屯里唯一一块试验田，将来要是种的好可是要进口转外销的。

叶寡妇顶着大太阳挑挑拣拣了半天，勉强摘了几根粗细合适的黄瓜和丝瓜，但没一会就犯了难，沐橙最爱吃茄子了，尤其是那种个头大深紫色的长茄，做浇汁儿茄盒最合适，这边的苦瓜也不错，水灵灵的，做个凉拌菜清热又解暑。

“嫂子选好了没，要不要帮忙？”

喻文州从后边靠近他，不怀好心的摘了一个个头饱满的大茄子在他眼前晃荡：“我觉得以嫂子的容量，吃下这个绰绰有余吧。”

叶寡妇看了看那黑又粗的大茄子，喉头咕嘟一声，喻文州挑的这根长得奇形怪状的，蒂头下边横出一个钩子出来，瓜身最细的地方也都快赶上他手腕粗了，这捅进来谁受得了。

说话间老魏头也晃悠着走过来了，大爷似的往躺椅上一靠，顶上就是凉棚，还拉了电线吹电扇，别提有多舒坦了。

“呦呦呦，再墨迹下去天都要黑了，魏爷爷我时间宝贵啊。”

叶寡妇把喻文州手里提着的篮头一抢，塞进水池哗啦啦的洗菜，叶寡妇闲天热一进园子就脱了上衣，身上就穿着一红肚兜和绿短裤，水溅起来胸脯湿了一片，两粒奶头顶开肚兜一小点，其余的布料都湿哒哒的贴在白花花的奶子上，看的老魏头摸着下巴嘿嘿的发出淫笑。

要是眼神能干事，他准已经把鸡巴塞在这骚寡妇的奶子中间射了好几发了。

别的不说，叶寡妇就这一对骚奶子，那真真是人间绝品，又白又大，和刚蒸好的大馒头似的，肚兜都裹不住，更别说是他的手了，每次走后门干他，那两团骚奶子就垂在胸前一甩一晃的，看一次射一次，根本顶不住。

再多的菜也有洗完的一天，叶寡妇把菜篮子往边上一搁，自己坐上洗衣板。

“脱呀，好不容易都把客人送走了，就等嫂子表演了！”黄少天围裙都没摘就急吼吼的跑过来。

“哎，小卢那小鬼你安排好了没，别等会又坏了好事。”老魏头问道。

“方才让他在灶间练颠勺呢，没空过来。”黄少天还对上次那事儿心有余悸，小卢还小，鸡巴都没长好，被这骚寡妇带坏了怎么办。

听了这话，叶寡妇没好气的白了他们一眼，爬上洗衣板兀自褪去了底裤，洗衣板磊的高度刚刚好，正好能清楚的看见叶寡妇腿间的风光，那两张小肉穴早上才被韩屠夫的大鸡巴操过，还未完全闭拢，腿一张开，骚穴也跟着张开了一道小口子，粉嘟嘟的穴肉随着呼吸一张一合，甚是诱人。

叶寡妇挪了挪屁股尽量把自己的身体摆正，这洗衣板是斜坡的，要是一个跟头栽下去可就得不偿失了，偏偏底下某个姓黄的嘴巴比麻雀还要呱噪，一会说嫂子这逼这屁眼真好看，被这么多根鸡巴操过还是一样粉，一会又说要不要他黄少天来帮个忙把逼先舔松了再插，还能多塞几根云云。

他压根没想理他，从篮头里捡出条丝瓜开始舔了起来，一边舔一边并指抚慰自己的花穴，熟能生巧，鸡巴吃的多了，再清纯的新嫁娘也能变成风骚寡妇，他眯着眼，对着瓜柱从由下而上的舔咬吸吮，满脸的享受，仿佛真的在品情相公的大鸡巴。

渐渐的下面最聒噪的黄少天都没声了，聚精会神的盯着看，老魏头胯间直接支起了帐篷，喻文州倒是稳重，想来也是见过大世面的。

悉悉索索的，从篱笆外传来了些许动静，四根手指拨开爬山虎从后边悄悄窥伺，只看一眼那人就不禁吓得倒吸一口冷气——

只见屯里卖伞的叶嫂嫂下身一丝不挂的坐在菜园子里的洗衣板上，对面就坐着他家师父和魏老大，两条大白腿张的开开的，丰满的奶子撑的肚兜都往上提了一节，一抬脚……哎呀！

老鼻子刺激了，想小卢长这么大哪见过女人的逼，他敢打赌老魏头床底下藏起来的杂志里头的全裸女郎都没叶嫂嫂带劲。

小卢擦个鼻血的功夫，叶嫂嫂已经把丝瓜从头未到尾舔过一遍，弄得上面都亮晶晶湿哒哒的往下面送，瓜头对准骚穴，二指一个用力，就吞进去一小节。

也不知道是不是早上刚被人操开过，叶寡妇轻轻松松的就把丝瓜全都吃了进去。

啪啪啪，下边连连拍手，鼓掌的是他的二师父喻文州。

“嗯，不错，嫂子果然天赋异禀，不过这屁眼也空着怕是不好吧……”他看见二师傅的狐狸尾巴摇了摇，笑眯眯的说道：“不如我们再加个筹码，如果嫂子的屁眼和骚逼能同时吃下同样的东西，那菜我们就翻倍送，当然，嫂子自己做决定，送的菜日后什么时候想来拿都可以。”

叶寡妇气笑了：“那一口气吃下你们三根鸡巴也可以附送三根咯？”

老魏头厚颜无耻道：“行啊，爷爷我早就想试试三根鸡巴一起干的滋味了。

一起？三根？！

小卢想了想，鼻血冒的更多了，果然上次他半夜起来放水看见大师父二师父把叶嫂嫂吊在树上夹着来回肏是真的，不是他在做春梦。

但怎么能这样呢，叶嫂嫂明明看起来很委屈，还哭哭啼啼的，要不然现在过去……

咕嘟。

小卢咽了口口水，再等等，就一会，让他再看一眼就去救叶嫂嫂。

就如二师父说的，叶嫂嫂果然是天赋异禀，骚逼里插着一根，屁眼里还能再赛一根，插得胯间的小鸡巴都高高的昂了起来，黄瓜比丝瓜可要粗一圈，也更长一点，叶寡妇插到顶了还有半截露在外面，瓜身密密麻麻的的生着小刺，稍微动一动肚里就翻江倒海的难受，插完了就赶紧扔到一边。

那根被甩开的大黄瓜湿哒哒的泛着光，看的小卢一阵头晕脑热，恨不得自己就是那根黄瓜。

而接下来要进去的玩意儿那就更粗了，是两根苦瓜，瓜头倒是尖尖的不难插入，但越塞越涨，瓜身的暴突的纹路也像是某种刑具，一进去就开始随着肠肉的收缩碾磨隐藏在内壁的G点，叶寡妇每插一次就要歇好一会，丰满的胸脯剧烈起伏，插出的骚水都把屁股下坐着的石板子湿透了。

“这就不行了，嫂子的骚屁眼还等着吃茄子呢！”黄少天哈哈大笑。

叶寡妇撑的实在是受不住了，只好托着苦瓜换了个姿势，跪趴在洗衣板上，屁股则对着老魏头他们高高撅起。

看众几人还没感叹这难得一见的美景，就被屁缝边的一枚靛蓝色的圆形章吸住了眼球。

这枚印章盖的位置极为隐蔽，叶寡妇估计自个儿都没瞧见自己屁股蛋上还有这玩意儿。

章不少见，可上面的字儿那真鸡巴缺德——【母猪检疫合格证】

七个黑体大字明晃晃的盖在叶寡妇的骚屁股上，一看就知道出自谁的手笔。

“妙啊，老子当初怎么没想这一招……”老魏头暗自后悔。

“没想到猪肉韩看着闷声不响的，脑瓜子歪点子还挺多……”黄少天腹诽道。

在老不尊赞叹的同时，小卢撸鸡巴的速度也越发急迫，眼睛直勾勾的盯着叶寡妇含着两根苦瓜扭来扭去的骚屁股。

“啊太大了……快进去了……呃啊啊啊——！”

不知是谁这么好心，猛地往苦瓜后边一送，硬是把那玩意儿捅进了叶寡妇的屁眼！

插进去的一瞬间，一股前所未有的刺激感直冲脑门，叶寡妇竟然被一根苦瓜直接插射了！

也就在同时，一滩白精射在了园外篱笆上。

“看来以后是用不到我们的大鸡巴了，你自个儿玩个瓜就得了。”老魏头拍拍手，站后头一脸欠抽的说着风凉话：“这你可得好好谢谢我，不然你家小叔子晚上可就吃不到苦瓜咯。”

“怎么不动了，这就不行了，说好的要全吃进去的呢？”黄少天凉凉道。

叶寡妇趴着大口大口的喘着粗气，一身雪白的皮肉泛着春红，鸡巴半软，腿肚子都在打颤，穴肉收缩，卡在女穴里的苦瓜啪嗒一声掉了下来，喷出一股半透明还夹着白精的骚水，想来也是早上老韩射到最里面没洗干净的。

还有最后一个……

“嫂子别逞强，要帮忙就直说。”喻村支书热心的围了上来。

“谁要你帮忙呜……”

喻文州不由分说握住他的手，用滚圆的大茄子蹭磨湿的一塌糊涂的女穴，叶寡妇下意识的夹住胯间作乱的大茄子不让他乱动。

“乖，张开，好好吃进去，就像上次吃我和少天的大鸡巴一样……”喻文州抚摸他的大腿，哄道：“对，放松点，上次都一起吃进去了，这次我也相信嫂子。”

叶寡妇脸嘴上说着不要，下半身却听话的很，紫的发黑的大茄子挤开阴唇，在众目睽睽之下一寸一寸的塞了进去，那瓜身大的不行，圆咕隆咚的，最上边的长出的倒钩正好卡在阴蒂上，好死不死喻文州还故意的碾了几下，叶寡妇好几次险些过去，连连讨饶，为了求情什么话都敢答应，不料正中仨人下怀，连忙美滋滋的解了皮带掏出鸡巴，撤了占位的瓜果自个亲自提枪上阵。  
“啧，插过茄子就是不一样，水多的都要把老子的鸡巴泡肿了！”回忆起那一天在菜园子里发生的事儿，老魏头激动的差点从轮椅上站起来。


End file.
